


The Keys Game

by macareynolds



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Amar a Muerte - Freeform, El Juego de las Llaves, F/F, Juliantina, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, The Keys Game, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macareynolds/pseuds/macareynolds
Summary: Juliana deceivedly attends a party with her best friend, without imagining that in the place where one of the main rules is not to fall in love, she will find the woman of her life: Valentina.Inspired very loosely by the series The Keys Game (El Juego de las Llaves), and part of my challenges for the Juliantina Songfic Dynamic.
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. To see you again

Juliana bit her lower lip so hard that she could almost feel the ferrous taste of blood dripping subtly from her lips, which were fortunately painted an equally intense red, something that was not at all common for her. The car had just stopped, and with it all the doubts she had about that night settled in the pit of her stomach, squeezing it with fervor.

If she hadn't been sure to attend that party before, now that she was in front of the ostentatious place where it would take place, much less. Rodrigo had warned her that it was a luxurious celebration in a very exclusive location. But she wouldn't have imagined something like that in a million years. She was literally at the entrance of a huge mansion with tall marble columns reaching almost to the sky from her perspective. A gigantic oak door that led to long stairs of the same material as the columns, which blended perfectly with the endless windows that finished decorating the front of the house.

She swallowed thickly and took a deep breath, releasing the air in a long breath. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember the exact moment when she had thought that listening to her friend had been a good idea, instead of staying at home like every Friday in her comfortable pajamas, on her even more comfortable sofa, watching for the hundred time Marley & Me, wrapped in a soft blanket and with delicious chili popcorn.

A sudden slam of the door brought her back to reality, finding herself alone inside the car as she watched Rodrigo walk the short distance between the driver's seat that he had just left and the exact spot where the valet parking was waiting to take his keys. A second later, another of the employees opened her door, reaching out to help her out.

Juliana had never had much, but neither could she say that she had had a bad time in life. Her mother and father owned a small hostel in Sayulita, the little town where she was born and raised. Her childhood and adolescence had been spent on the beach and in the small picturesque streets of the city. She hadn't needed more than that. After finishing school, she had moved with Rodrigo to Mexico City to study veterinary, something she had dreamed of all her life. With the little that her parents had managed to save, and the tips that she herself had accumulated working as a waitress in the hostel since she was a little girl, it had been more than enough to pay a few months' rent and the beginning of her tuition. Fortunately, an old friend of her mother had not hesitated to give her a job at her restaurant when she arrived to the big city, and with much effort she had managed to survive without major problems or great luxuries, the first years.

Now, just starting her professional practices, a few months ago she had obtained a position as a receptionist in a major veterinary center, on the recommendation of one of her professors. And she was doing well, she couldn't deny it. Enough to pay for the dress she was wearing at the time, but it didn't feel like her at all.

Sure, she dressed very formal for work, but never a piece like that. Rodrigo had taken her shopping that afternoon and insisted that she buy that garment. And actually, she didn't refuse too much, because she had liked it very much. Black, simple, short but not enough to be vulgar. It had a small semi transparent chiffon fabric insert that fell from the right side of her waist, adding that extra that made it different. And a slightly riskier neckline than she was used to. But it looked good. However, that was not how it felt.

She took a few steps away from the car, taking the arm that her friend offered, entangling it with hers as they walked towards the door. With each step, she heard not only the clanging of her heels on the floor, but her heart pounding with nerves. She could feel it almost rising to her throat and then return to its place and repeat the process over and over again, increasing the speed with every second.

\- God, Juli, it seems that I'm taking you to the slaughterhouse and not to a party. Change that face, what an embarrassment - He interrupted her brief internal monologue that had just begun, going over the totally valid and understandable reasons why she should leave that place at that moment.

\- It's just that ... I shouldn't have come, Ro. This, this is not for me, c’mon. Just look at these people - She shook her head slightly, studying the other guests, who fit perfectly into that puzzle. While she seemed to be part of another completely different game.

\- Of course not, my love. You look gorgeous, just like me. So, you get your anxiety down two lines or you medicate yourself, okay? You are a doctor for a reason - They walked a little further, and she could feel her knees weaken.

\- First of all, I'm not yet a doctor, technically. Besides, I study veterinary medicine, and as far as I know the only animal of the two of us is you - She replied, looking at him sideways, smiling at her friend's gesture of offense - And secondly, didn't you say that "doctor" Juliana should stay at home today? - She finished, imitating the sharp voice of her friend.

\- Honey, don't use my own words against me, okay? - He stopped, turning so they could see each other face to face. - And yes, Juliana, my favorite vet is not here today. We are Juli and Rodri, the best friends who came together to conquer Mexico City years ago, and who are about to enter one of the most exclusive parties in this fucking country - Rodrigo spoke with such enthusiasm that she could not help the smile forming on her lips. They were very different, they always have been. Appearances mattered a little more to him, fitting into society. Having fun, having a good time, meeting people. Juliana cared about doing something good with her life, no matter what other people thought of her.

The interior was everything that the exterior predicted, marble and dark wood floors, tall walls in light tones, flashy decorations, antique art, and people walking around in elegant clothes everywhere. Waiters walking through the crowd offering champagne, and so many other drinks Juliana couldn't even name. Her father had had a few problems with alcohol, and although she drank from time to time, she strongly rejected it. Especially if she was going to be all night in a strange place with people she did not know. She preferred to take shelter. So she hit the glass of white wine that her friend offered, knowing it would be the first and last thing she would taste that night.

They had been silent for a few minutes, simply observing everything around them, when a boy Juliana was sure she had seen before approached them, smiling widely.

\- Rodrigo, so glad you came - He greeted her friend with a handshake that, in her opinion, lasted much longer than necessary.

\- I wouldn't have missed it for nothing - Rodrigo answered, with a smile that Juliana also knew very well. She rolled his eyes, acknowledging her friend's true intentions in leading her there.

\- And who is the beautiful lady that comes with you? - She outlined a friendly smile, a little less fake than the one that who was speaking carried, who obviously cared very little if she was there or not.

\- Sergio, this is Juliana, my best friend. Juli, Sergio is the one who very kindly managed to get us on the list for tonight - The intense gaze contest between the two men was beginning to make her uncomfortable. That was one of the things she liked least about hanging out with her friend. As soon as someone who interested him appeared, he would disappear completely from the map. Sure, she understood, but if his goal was to go home with someone else, she could have left her safely with her couch, her popcorn, and her movie.

\- And all that will follow - Sergio said, finally offering his hand - A pleasure, Juliana - He widened the smile a little more, making it even more superficial.

\- The pleasure is mine - she said, releasing her hand. - What do you mean by all that will follow? - She asked confused, but very sure that there was something behind everything that Rodrigo had conveniently not mentioned.

\- Didn't you explain to her how it works? - He turned to Rodrigo, who seemed suddenly uncomfortable. Juliana watched him too, demanding an explanation with her eyes.

\- I haven't had a chance yet - Juliana closed her eyes, trying not to be upset. It was not the first time that Rodrigo omitted details about something so that she would not refuse to accompany him.

\- I understand, well, anyway in a few minutes there will be a short introduction and everything will be clearer. Also, it's just the test night. You don't have to do anything - Sergio explained, leaving her even more confused. Then he winked at Rodrigo, and left.

\- What do you have to explain to me how it works? What is the test night? - Her desire to leave increased by the second and she was sure that she would not like whatever Rodrigo had to say to her.

\- Mmm, is that… you see, these types of parties are... different - Panic seized her, because she had no idea what that could mean, but she was convinced that it was not something she would enjoy at all. 

\- Different? - She demanded for more explanations, although all she just wanted was to leave.

\- You know what the keys game is, right? - Juliana frowned, making it clear that she had no idea what he was referring to. - It's, well, it's... something like... it's... -

\- Rodrigo, say it! Please! - Exasperated, she raised her voice more than she would have liked, causing some of the guests near them to turn to see, and her cheeks to turn red immediately.

\- It's a swingers party - he whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. Juliana's eyes widened, shaking her head and blinking several times. She must have heard wrong.

\- Sorry? - She asked, hoping to receive a completely different answer than the one that she just heard.

\- That's it, you come here with someone but you end up spending the night with someone else. Having sex, of course. Well, in most cases - Juliana wanted to hit him and then scream. And the fact that she couldn't do either of those things because they were surrounded by people only made her even more upset. Because without a doubt, of all the times Rodrigo had tricked her into doing something, this was the worst. How could he have imagined that she would feel comfortable in such a place? It was as if he didn't know her at all.

\- I'm leaving - She said, finally, after a few seconds trying to calm down. But just as she was about to turn to leave, the lights dimmed and a voice caught everyone's attention, including her own.

\- Good evening, welcome everyone - She turned, turning her eyes to the front where, a few meters from her, a man was speaking on a small platform in the middle of the room. - I see some familiar faces, and also many new ones. Which makes me infinitely happy - He was tall, with well-groomed brown hair. He was wearing an elegant burgundy suit and gray shirt, sporting a calm but playful smile that made her uncomfortable. - For those who do not know me, I am Luis Maldonado, owner of this property and your host tonight, and in all that will follow for those who decide to attend. I hope that’ll be many -

That last sentence reminded her of where she was and what would happen that night, and she decided she couldn't wait any longer to get out of there. She wriggled out of Rodrigo's grasp, who had held her in an attempt to hold her back seconds ago, and started to walk toward the door without looking back.

And once again, her plans were interrupted by colliding with someone in front of her, reacting fast enough to avoid spilling her drink on whoever it was. But here reflexes weren't prepared for what she found when she looked up to apologize.

If after everything that had happened in the last months she still had any doubt that she was into women, in that instant they had just cleared up completely. Right before her eyes was a woman a little taller than her, with the whitest and smoothest skin she had ever seen, deep and mesmerizing blue eyes like the sea, and the most tempting pink lips she'd ever dreamed of. 

She took a deep breath, holding it as she studied the woman in front of her with such little dissimulation that she would have been embarrassed, if she could wake up from the trance she was in.

\- You okay? - And, as she even couldn't be more hypnotized by the presence of that beautiful creature, her angelic voice only managed to enchant her even more.

\- Hello? - The woman insisted again at her lack of response, and that was what finally brought her back to reality.

\- Yes Yes. I'm sorry - She stammered, as best she could, trying to avoid the intense gaze of the other woman, who seemed amused by the situation.

-Don't worry, beauty - She smiled flirtatiously at her, and Juliana felt her knees weak - See you ... I hope - She added, winking away.

Juliana could not do more than follow her with her gaze as she let out the air she had been holding. The woman walked slowly, almost floating, as if she were a celestial being. And maybe she was. She watched her disappear into the crowd and then join the man who was still talking on stage, but she couldn't hear anything he was saying, she was completely mesmerized by her.

\- Juli, are you okay? - It was Rodrigo taking her arm again and calling her what finally woke her up. She shook her head, looking away from the woman for the first time to address her friend. - Can we talk for a moment? I swear to you that if you still want to leave after, I'll take you home myself - Seconds ago, she would have refused and without thinking, se would have disappeared through the door forgetting all that. However, the effect the chance encounter from seconds ago had left her dizzy and confused. So, she nodded, accepting Rodrigo's proposal and following him to one side, moving a bit away from the crowd.

\- Okay, this is the truth - Rodrigo began his speech, and she had to make a great effort to concentrate on listening to him. - I met Sergio a few weeks ago in a club. We spent the night together, everything amazing. But the next day, he told me that we couldn't see each other again. You know that normally that doesn't matter to me. But… I don't know, he… I really like him, ok? And I know you are going to say that I always say that, and that you are not going to believe me, but ... -

\- It is true. You always say it and no, I don't believe you - She interrupted him, feeling her annoyance return.

\- I know, I admit it. But I swear, I swear this is different. The point is, he told me that, but before he left he suggested that I come here. His family, who are the owners of this place, in fact his cousin is the one who just gave the welcome speech... well, they are very conservative. That's why he and his cousin organize these secret and exclusive parties, where they can be and do whatever they want without being judged by anyone. The only conditions to come are, to be invited, obviously to be an adult and to bring someone - He bit her lip, smiling shyly, and Juliana rolled her eyes. Sure, there was the catch.

\- So, you brought me because you couldn't have entered any other way, right? - She reproached him, crossing his arms over his chest.

\- In part, yes. And I'm sorry. But, I also did it because here you can explore everything you want and need. Because in this place nobody cares if you like guys, girls, both or whatever, you understand? I could have brought anyone, and you know it. But I think you can also take advantage of this - Juliana was still annoyed, and feeling like she should leave. However, strange and misleading as the proposal sounded, at some point her friend was right.

\- Okay, let's suppose for a moment that I decide not to murder you right now and walk away, how does all this work? - She instantly regretted her question, seeing the mischievous smile on Rodrigo's face.

\- Every year, once a month, they celebrate these parties. Tonight is only to get to know each other superficially and that you can evaluate whether or not you want to participate. If you decide to continue, the next time you attend, or we attend, there will be three pots at the entrance. One for men with men, another for men with women, and the third, women with women - He raised his eyebrows at Juliana's nervous expression. - You put your hand in the pot and you will take a key that belongs to a room in the mansion, and there you will meet the person who has received the same room number. You can spend the whole night with that person, try different rooms, whatever you want - Juliana was silent for a moment, thinking.

It really wasn't her style to have one-night stands, much less with strangers and in the midst of such peculiar circumstances. But she knew she had to step out of her comfort zone a bit if she was really willing to experiment a little more in life. However, that was too radical a change, she needed to go little by little. That was a lot.

\- Rodri, I'm not saying this because I'm upset with you, I mean, I still am because you lied. But this - She pointed around - is not for me, okay? I'll stay with you tonight, but I'm not coming back, okay? - She finished, offering him a relaxed smile.

\- Okay, it's fine. I can handle that. But, promise me, that you'll at least try to enjoy and have fun tonight, with me, okay? Juliana sighed, rolling her eyes once more, but finally nodding with a smile.

Not two hours had passed since Rodrigo had proposed to have fun together that night, and Juliana was already alone, in a corner of the mansion with her still first glass of wine, since her friend had gone with Sergio to walk the house. Bored and considering that she should leave, she decided to go looking for him to inform him that she wanted to go home.

However, she hadn't considered how huge that place could be, and that finding her friend could be a very difficult task. She had been walking through corridors and rooms for almost half an hour when she came to what appeared to be the library, which had a huge window through which the faint moonlight filtered through.

She looked both ways with the door open, checking that there was no one in the hallway or inside the room, and stepped inside. The shelves were littered and she was sure that a lifetime would not be enough to read all the titles there, even when she was an avid reader.

She went through the place section by section, marveling at the architecture of the space and each one of the books she saw, some of which she had not even heard of. She was so immersed in her adventure that she was startled when, a few minutes later, the door suddenly opened.

She turned around, and the air caught in her lungs again when she realized that the one who had just entered was none other than the woman she had collided with a few hours ago. She seemed unaware of her presence, as she closed the door behind her, walking, or else staggering nonchalantly toward one of the sofas that decorated the center of the place.

Now that she could see her better, she stopped to watch her some more. The woman was wearing a red dress, a little longer than hers, which fitted her figure to the waist and then fell freely. A neckline a little less pronounced than the one she wore herself, but just as provocative. In her hand, she carried what appeared to be a glass and a bottle of whiskey.

She sat up, almost collapsing on the couch, putting the glass on the floor and drinking straight from the bottle. Juliana didn't really know what to do, but she was sure that staying in the shadows looking at her was not a good idea. She thought of leaving, as quietly as possible, but if the woman saw her it would be very strange.

She cleared her throat, trying to get noticed as subtly as possible. However, the woman did not seem to notice it. She did it one more time, and this time the answer was a sob. Yes, that beautiful woman was crying, in front of her, not knowing that she could see and hear her.

She stepped closer, still keeping a safe distance so as not to scare her, and finally made up her mind to speak.

\- Excuse me, are you okay? - She said it slowly and shyly, almost whispering. However, it caused the other woman to freak out a bit upon hearing it. - I'm sorry, I tried to make myself notice before, but I don't think you heard me - She excused herself, smiling slightly.

The woman looked at her for a few seconds, her eyes glazed and her gaze lost, her makeup a little smudged from tears. The image was a bit sad, she thought, but still she was sure that she would never see a more beautiful woman.

\- No, I'm sorry. I didn't even notice if there was anyone else here. Generally, no one enters the library. I usually hide here - She smiled back, but Juliana could tell it was an empty one. She moved a little closer, until she reached another of the sofas, resting her hands on the backrest.

\- So, is everything okay? - She felt a bit silly asking that, knowing that it was obvious that it wasn't. But, she wasn't sure what else to say.

\- I guess I do not give a good image at the moment, right? - The woman laughed sarcastically, leaning back in her seat, taking the glass from the floor. She poured some whiskey into it and stretched it out to Juliana, who shook her head. After the refusal, she drank the content herself, without taking her eyes off Juliana. 

\- I'm Valentina, by the way. I think if you've already seen me cry, you should at least know my name, right? - She smiled, and Juliana returned the gesture, spellbounded.

\- Juliana - She stretched her hand towards Valentina, clasping hers between her fingers, confirming that her skin was as soft and delicate as she had imagined.

\- Well, Juliana, why don't you sit down and distract me for a bit? Company suits me well right now - She proposed, indicating with a gesture towards the sofa.

Juliana obeyed, sitting up slowly. Once again, Valentina offered her the glass and she accepted. She took a sip, barely allowing her lips to get wet with the liquid, wondering if the peculiar taste it had was from the lips of the woman in front of her soaked in the glass.

She returned the glass to her, and felt her entire body vibrate when she saw her drink from it again, keeping her eyes on her as if provoking her.

\- don't think I've seen you here before, I'm sure I'd remember you. - She smiled and Juliana thanked the lack of light, because she was sure she had blushed. 

\- It's your first time? - She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and the temperature in Juliana's body increased exponentially.

\- Actually yes. But, I don't think I'll come back... this... this is not for me - she confessed, embarrassed, looking away.

Valentina sat up slightly, placing her hand on Juliana's knee. The brunette fixed her gaze on that exact spot, breathing heavily at the contact.

\- I thought the same. And now, I'm not sure I can live any other way - She looked up again, meeting Valentina's blue eyes completely darkened, looking at her with such intensity that she wasn't sure if she could keep her gaze for long. - Actually, it's my husband who organizes all this - Juliana felt her stomach twist when she heard that. Sure, the only woman she was interested in for a long time, and she was participating in swinger parties and married. Another triumph for her love life.

Valentina leaned back again, crossing her legs and taking another long drink from the glass.

\- He and I got married on a business arrangement, you know? My family's company was in crisis because my older sister was part of a fraud with her drug dealer boyfriend, can you believe it? - Juliana opened her eyes, surprised. It was obvious that the alcohol was making Valentina talk too much. - So, my father and Luis's, my husband, reached an agreement. We had been friends all our lives, so it didn't seem like such a big sacrifice, much less when we agreed that we didn't have to be exclusive. It is a completely false marriage, which allows us to live a good life. And he was the one who introduced me to this world - She raised her arms, pointing around.

\- I ... no, I don't know what to say, really - Juliana was suddenly uncomfortable, she never really imagined hearing a story like the one Valentina had just told her.

\- It’s okay, I would judge you if you reacted differently, in fact - She answered, laughing. - Well, I think I should go back to being the great hostess. - She stood up, putting the bottle and glass on the table in front of them, completely empty. - It was a pleasure meeting you, Juliana - Valentina extended her hand to Juliana again, and she took it, enjoying once more the warmth of her skin.

When they let go, Valentina walked away, but with a grace worthy of someone who knew very well how to move even in that drunken state. She opened the door and, before leaving, turned to look at Juliana once more.

\- And, Juliana? - The brunette frowned - I hope to see you again - She finished, and then left her in the complete darkness of the room, surrounded by books, doubts, questions, thousands of butterflies in her stomach and a smile on her face.


	2. Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliana tries to move one after meeting Valentina, but she can only think about the beautiful woman. Will destiniy play his cards once again and bring them together?

Keeping herself busy in order not to think about things she wanted to avoid had always been her specialty. Getting up early, eating something light, going for a run, taking a shower, having breakfast, and going to work. Doing her practices three days a week, going to the gym the other two, walking her dog Lana, cooking, reading, watching a tv show or movie. It was simple, she never gave herself too much time off and was active enough to fall asleep deeply each night to repeat her routine the next day.

However, trying to forget Valentina, it had not been easy. In fact, Juliana could tell she was an utter failure at it. It didn't matter what she was doing or where, not a single moment went by in the day that she didn't remember her. Sometimes it was her eyes, sometimes her smile, sometimes her golden hair, her legs, her melodious voice, or that mysterious smile. At other times, it was all together. Valentina constantly returned to her mind, invading every corner, distracting her from whatever she had to do. And that worried her, especially when she had to dedicate herself to work on her graduation thesis.

Fortunately, it was already advanced enough, but it was the last details that needed to be improved, and it was impossible for her to focus on doing it. Everything, without exception, led her to Valentina. And, to her bad luck, Rodrigo hadn't tried to convince her to accompany him to the next party. In fact, her friend had only mentioned the event again to tell her that it would be that same week, that Friday.

It was Wednesday, the day of the week they had agreed to see each other. No matter what happened, what plans they had, they always made a space to meet and it was that day. When they had just arrived in town and lived together, getting along had not been easy, even when they had known each other forever. However, the moment each had decided that it was time to be completely independent, their friendship grew even stronger. And despite the fact that they argued a lot, Juliana considered him almost like a brother and could not imagine her life without him.

But that night she had been too distracted, she had not heard almost anything of what Rodrigo had said after commenting on the party. She did not want to confess that she wanted to go again, she did not want to tell him what had happened with Valentina, and she was deeply sorry that he had not insisted. If her friend did it, everything would be easier, she could pretend that she didn't want to go but that she would, for him.

So when Rodrigo left and found herself tucked under the covers, trying to get to sleep, it was impossible. Not only could she not stop thinking about Valentina, as she had done all month, but she had to think of a way to attend the party. She had to see her again but did not know how.

The sleepless night was of no use to her, because when her alarm went off, she not only found herself wide-eyed staring at the ceiling, but with no plan to manage to accompany Rodrigo to the party the next day without revealing her true intentions. Disappointed, frustrated, and annoyed with herself, she reluctantly set out to start her day, convinced it would be a lousy one.

And she hadn't been wrong, everything, absolutely everything had gone wrong. She was late for work, something that never happened to her, having injured her ankle while running. To make matters worse, her computer broke down and they had to replace it, delaying all her tasks. She left later than planned and decided not to go to the gym, so as not to force her still injured foot, and returned home wanting to go to sleep and nothing else.

She ordered something for dinner, and she threw herself on the couch to watch a movie she wasn't paying any attention to, while she caressed Lana, who was lying on top of her, thinking about the only thing she could think of: Valentina.

\- I feel like a teenager. What's more, I don't think that even when I was a kid I’ve acted like this. What's wrong with me, huh? - She asked her only partner, the one in charge of hearing all her sorrows, even more than Rodrigo. The dog raised her head, twisting it slightly. Juliana sighed, continuing her caresses on Lana's soft fur as she closed her eyes, daydreaming about Valentina.

Slowly, exhaustion began to overcome her until she fell asleep, still with the image of the beautiful brunette in her mind. It was the ringing of her phone that woke her, startling her and Lana, who was still resting on her on the couch. A little disoriented, she sat up when Lana got off her lap, settling on the other side of the couch to continue sleeping.

She took the cell phone, snorting when she saw that it was already eleven o'clock at night and the one calling was Rodrigo, who had surely gone out to drink and had no respect at all that she had to rest to work the next day.

\- Do you have any idea what time it is? - Juliana said, without preamble, knowing that the conversation was not going to make much sense, because her friend was surely too drunk.

\- Juliiiiiiiii - Just by the way he said her name, Juliana corroborated her theory - You have to help me, it's a matter of life and death - Juliana sat back on the sofa, shaking her head. He was not only a drunk, he was also a dramatic bastard.

\- If you are too drunk and you want me to go look for you somewhere, you can hang up because I will not - Juliana answered, while Lana returned to lie on her to receive more affection.

\- Noooo, I'm perfect, Juli. Great, never better - Over the years that they had been friends, she had become an expert in understanding Rodrigo, which was a fortune in moments like these because although she had perfectly understood what he had just said, words had actually came out of his mouth like a bunch of babbling meaningless nonsense to anyone else.

\- So? - She insisted, wanting to end the call and finally go to bed.

\- Nayeli failed me, Juli. She doesn't want to join me tomorrow, nobody wants to. Please, you have to come with me - Unable to help herself, Juliana smiled. It was what she had been waiting for, the excuse she needed to see her again. - I know, I know that you will tell me that you do not want to, that it is not for you, but you don't have to do anything, okay? I mean, we’ll pretend that you take a key but you go around or whatever, okay? Please, please, please - Rodrigo did not stop talking, and she did nothing but smile. But she needed to sound annoyed, to convince him that she was just going for him.

\- Rodri, no, I already told you that those parties are not for me - She knew he would insist, so she tried to play hard to get.

\- I beg you, Juliana, I swear, I swear that I will never ask you for anything in my life - She laughed at how ridiculous and unlikely that sounded, but it was time to end the torture of her friend.

\- Okay, okay. But, I just accompany you, okay? And the moment I feel uncomfortable, I’ll go - As soon as she finished speaking, she had to move the phone away from her ear because of the deafening scream she heard from the other side of the line, and still she could clearly hear Rodrigo thanking her over and over again. And she, internally, thanked him.

The first part of her plan, which was to be invited back to the party without Rodrigo suspecting that she had ulterior motives for attending, was complete. However, there was something very important that she had not considered and now she was in huge trouble.

She was standing in her underwear after taking a relaxing bath to be as calm as possible that night, but she was already highly stressed because she didn't know what to wear. Her repertoire of clothes for occasions like that one was practically non-existent, except for the dress that Rodrigo had taken her to buy. And obviously he couldn't wear that one again.

She ran her eyes over and over again at each garment, each item in the wardrobe, frustrated and annoyed, until she was irritated enough to lie on the bed where Lana had been watching her impatiently.

\- It's a sign, right? I shouldn't go. Besides, I’m sure she doesn't even remember me. I'm being a fool, right? Go ahead, say it - She looked at her dog, who offered a soft bark in response.

And then, when she thought she had lost all hope of finding what she was looking for, she remembered that her mother had sent her a dress that she had made especially for her for her last birthday. Juliana had kept it in its box, just as it had arrived, waiting for the perfect occasion to use it. And, finally, it had arrived.

She jumped out of bed, causing another bark from Lana, and took a small stool in front of the closet to climb to the highest part. She pulled out a box, returning to the mattress to lay it on top. Desperately she opened it, carefully removing the garment.

It was a black dress, like the one she had worn last time, but longer and made of a much finer, shinier fabric. It did not have a large neckline in the front, but the cutting on the back reached to the lowest part. It was exactly what I needed.

Minutes later, with light makeup on, her hair gathered in a delicate high bun and the dress on her body, she looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied. And, as if everything had been calculated, the bell rang announcing that Rodrigo had come for her.

All the way to the mansion, his friend did nothing but thank her over and over again for being with him, in addition to bragging about her outfit. But, the truth was that Juliana did not listen to him at all. There was only room in her head for one thing, and it was Valentina.

In all that month, she had thought of the other woman, she’d been well aware that the chances of seeing her again were very low. However, now that she was about to return to the only place where she was certain she could find her, Juliana faced the third problem in her very badly laid out plan. How would she manage to meet her again? Because, in theory, each person who participated in the game would depend on chance to see someone else. And besides, Valentina was married to a man, so she was most likely heterosexual. So what were her chances of actually seeing her?

But at least for that, she had a contingency plan. She wasn't going to play the game, that was for sure. So her idea was to spend the night in the library and pray that Valentina would think of sneaking out to that place like she had told her she used to do.

If that worked, and she really hoped it would, Juliana would face her fourth obstacle: what was she going to say? And, more importantly, what would she do if Valentina didn't remember her? Those two questions were the only thing to which she had not found an answer or solution. Yet for the first time in a long time or in her entire life, she felt brave enough to take a chance and surrender to whatever fate had in store for her. After all, it was faith that had put them in the same place a month ago, and she had to trust that it had been for some reason.

They arrived, and like the first night, one of the party employees helped her out of the car. This time, Juliana didn't feel so out of place. And she carried with her a strange security, which she feared would disappear the moment she met Valentina. Although that fear was not as great as that of not seeing her.

At the entrance, they asked for their names again and then they ushered them in. As Rodrigo had told her, as soon as they passed through the door, they found the three vessels in front of them. Juliana reached in and took one key, as her friend had instructed her, although they both knew she would not use it. For his part, he did the same, which caught her attention.

\- I thought your plan was to come here for Sergio - She said, as they walked through the hall towards the living room.

\- Easy, he told me that he would make sure for us to meet again. There are advantages to being the host's cousin, huh? - For a moment, she envied him. She wished she could do the same and make sure she and Valentina ended up in the same room. But, she would have to settle for her plan.

Once again, there was a short welcoming speech as everyone drank and chatted. But as soon as it was over, the moment she had been dreading came. Little by little, all the participants left the place to go to the rooms. And she mustered all her courage to walk up the stairs, willing to hide in the library until Valentina arrived or, worst-case scenario, she would get bored enough to leave.

Just as she had imagined, the room was deserted and dark, just like last time. She crept inside, making sure not to be seen, and sat on the same couch that Valentina had been on the night of their meeting. And she got ready to wait.

But, to her surprise, it wasn't for too long. Not fifteen minutes had passed since she had entered, when the door to the library opened. Juliana had her back to the entrance, and her heart jumped when she felt someone enter.

She stood up and turned slowly, eager to meet again with that woman who had not left her head in all that time. However, she was very disappointed when she saw that the one who entered and turned on the light was one of the waiters at the party.

\- Juliana? - Asked the young man, and she looked at him extremely confused. How did you know her name? Did he know her?

\- Yes, it's me - She answered, unsure, as he approached.

\- This was left for you, miss - He said when he was in front of her, handing her a key with the number 14. - It is at the end of this same hall - He added, smiling slightly.

\- Thank you - was all she could say, more and more confused.

There were only two people in that place who knew her, who knew her name. And she knew that Rodrigo was going to be too busy at the moment, so much so that he might not even remember that he had gone to the party with her. But was it possible that this was Valentina's doing? It was too good to be true.

After a long internal debate, considering the possibility of staying in the library or even returning home, she decided to take a chance. She had already gone too far to flinch now. Juliana took a deep breath, going through the door and walking down the hall slowly, trying to convince herself step by step that everything would be fine.

She reached room 14, closed her eyes for a moment before inserting the key into the lock, absolutely uncertain what would happen as soon as she opened it, but determined to do so.

She opened it and what she found on the other side did not disappoint her in the least. She swallowed thickly as she closed the door behind her, not taking her eyes off the artwork that was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room. Valentina wore a sparkling stone inlaid top that exposed her marked abdomen and a long skirt fell from her hips, hiding her long legs. Juliana couldn’t help but look at her until she met her wonderful blue eyes that had haunted her even in dreams.

The brunette offered her a kind smile, very different from the flirtatious ones she had shown the first night, and she returned it shyly, unable to react to such beauty.

\- Nice to see you again, Juliana. For a moment, I was afraid you had not come to the party - Valentina got up, walking towards her and, taking her completely by surprise, gave her a brief hug that left her even more dizzy than she was, especially when she felt her sweet aroma invade all her senses.

\- Yes, mmm, I… I wasn't sure about, well, I didn't know if I was going to come back but… here I am - She answered, as best as she could, when they separated.

\- And I knew very well that I would find you in the library - She winked at her again, and Juliana cursed the power that that small gesture had over her. - The truth is that I wanted to talk to you, to thank you and also to apologize - Juliana twisted her head, frowning, confused.

\- About what? - She wanted to know.

Valentina sat down on the bed again, indicating to her to do the same. She obeyed again, keeping a small distance between them, which seemed to amuse the brunette, although she said nothing.

\- It’s just that, God, I must have given you the worst first impression, right? Drunk, crying, drinking from a very expensive bottle. What a shame, Juliana, seriously. And you, you were so kind. I'm so, so sorry - She put her hands to her face, hiding it ashamed.

Juliana smiled, bringing her own hands up to Valentina's so that she would meet her eyes again, broadening the gesture when she met them and the blushing cheeks of the brunette, who for a brief second could swear, turned her gaze to her lips.

\- You have nothing to be thankful for, much less something to apologize for. You didn't do anything wrong - The brunette smiled at her too, keeping their hands joined.

\- I was having a bad time, you know? I wasn't in the mood for parties, but Lucho would never suspend them for me. This is like a big deal for him. Although it seems strange, meeting you helped me a little that night - Juliana felt a warm sensation invade her when she heard that.

\- But, we barely talked - She replied modestly, but unable to help but smile more and more.

Valentina stood up again, pacing from side to side.

\- I know, and that's the strangest thing, right? I mean, I barely know your name and that's it. Also, meeting each other at this party where no one really bothers to know anything about the other is crazy. That is why I wanted to see you again, and as I told you, thank you and apologize. Although ... - She stopped, looking at her once more - Although you said you would not return because this is not for you, right? Why did you change your mind? - And in that instant, Juliana’s obstacle number four materialized in front of her.

What could she say to her? That had come to see her? That couldn't stop thinking about her? It was too much.

\- Well, uh ... actually, I came with ... is that, my friend, he wanted to return and had no one to accompany him, so, well, I offered myself - And it was the truth, or, actually, half the truth.

Valentina sat down again, this time not leaving too much space between them, allowing their legs to touch, causing Juliana's body to react immediately. She felt suffocated, but not in a bad way.

\- Whatever it was, I'm glad you came - She smiled at her, taking her hands again. - But aren’t you planning on playing? - Juliana did not know Valentina well enough to decipher what it was, but there was a singular tone in the way she asked that, which did not seem simple curiosity.

\- Maybe one day. But surely it won't be tonight - she answered, trying to let her know that the only thing that interested her at that moment was to be with her.

\- Well, it is quite an advance that you can consider doing it at some point, right? - The truth is that there was nothing that could interest her less than the idea of participating in the game. The only thing she could focus on was her closeness to Valentina, how her beautiful blue eyes shone, the warmth of her skin and the slight blush on her cheeks.

\- I think…. Hmm, I think I should go now. Surely you must be wanting to join the game and I am here, holding you back - After a few seconds of silence, Juliana spoke, ready to leave with everything she wanted to do and say stuck.

\- What? No, I planned all of this, you are not going to abandon me, are you? Also, you said it yourself, we have barely been able to speak, this is the perfect opportunity to meet, right? - Juliana felt her heart race. Valentina had seemed beautiful and interesting to her on their first encounter, mysterious, powerful, impressive. But now that she saw her like this, sober, funny, kind, she felt even more attracted to her.

No, it wasn’t just attraction. She liked her, and she knew it very well. She liked her very much, and there was no way she was going to refuse to spend the night with her, even if that wasn't what most of them imagined it would imply being where they were.

To her surprise, the brunette was willing to spend time with her in the same way. Hours passed, and they found themselves engulfed in endless conversations about their families, friends, the universe, their dreams, life.

She learned that Valentina was the youngest sibling of three, and that her brother Guillermo had been living in Germany with his wife Renata for many years now. They had, in fact, met in that same country on vacation with their friends, each one separately. And, according to him, it was love at first sight. They enjoyed being there and the time they had together so much that neither returned.

She also learned that, unfortunately, Valentina's mother had died when she was little, plunging everyone into deep sadness and pushing her father to take refuge in his work. That was why, what happened with her sister, had been a very hard blow for everyone and especially for him. So the brunette, in order to help him, had married Lucho, saving the company from bankruptcy after using almost all of the family's money to prevent Eva from going to jail.

Luis came from a family equal to or richer than Valentina's, and they had been friends all their lives, until he left for Canada to study. When he returned, amid the storm the Carvajal were going through, he and his father offered them a deal that suited them all. On the one hand, the Maldonados would take over the emporium of Valentina's family in a historic business alliance, sealed by their marriage, and saving the Carvajal family from ruin. But, in addition, the facade of their union was of great help to Lucho and his fetishes.

She had introduced Valentina to that world in which they had both now found themselves, and as she had told her on their first night together, it had not been easy for her to accept it, understand it, much less practice it. But, over time, she eventually found a taste for it. And, being in a relationship with someone that you only consider your friend and with whom you know you are not and will never be in love, was a bit sad. But both had found the possibility of remaining free, even with their rings on their fingers, within those parties.

Valentina not only talked about her, of course, she asked Juliana a thousand questions about her mother, her father, her childhood in Sayulita, her work, her career, Lana and even her friendship with Rodrigo, being very surprised when she revealed that Sergio was truly responsible for her being in that place. Apparently Luis's cousin was very much like her friend and he rarely became infatuated with someone that way as he was with Rodrigo.

It was already three in the morning and Juliana was beginning to fall asleep, but her talks with Valentina were something that could not be missed. They were lying on the bed, completely unconcerned by the state and elegance of their dresses. The high heels on the floor, the ruined hairstyles and the worn makeup.

The brunette was on her back, talking about her obsession with the moon, astrology, and many other things that Juliana did not understand. However, she was looking at her with great attention, lying on one side, with her two hands under her head as if she were revealing all the secrets of the universe.

In her mind, she went over and over the features of the woman in front of her, being surprised by her beauty every second and enchanted by the passion with which she spoke. But, her exhaustion was stronger and, without realizing it, her eyes started closing until she fell into a deep sleep with Valentina's voice as a lullaby.

Her eyes did not open again until the rays of the dawn sun caressed her lids. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. It wasn't the site that she recognized, but the beautiful, angelic face resting just inches from her.

Valentina was completely asleep, with an expression of absolute relaxation and peace, which suited her perfectly. An unruly lock of hair fell over her face, and with a delicate movement Juliana pushed it away so that she could still enjoy her beauty even more. She gently stroked her cheekbone before withdrawing her hand, her eyes falling uncontrollably on the pink and full lips she had wanted to kiss for a month. She could only think about tasting them, wondering how they would feel merging with her own.

As she dreamed over and over about how wonderful kissing her could be, she was able to witness the magical moment when Valentina's eyelids opened very slowly, almost in slow motion, revealing that intense, restless and mysterious sea that was her gaze. 

Juliana gasped, as was customary, to have her so close, to feel the air that escaped from between her lips mixing with hers, the heat that radiated from her skin protecting the space between them.

\- Good morning - She greeted her, her voice hoarse but just as melodious as ever.

\- Good morning - She replied, smiling lazily.

Valentina smiled too, before a long, peaceful silence settled between them. They were too close for Juliana to resist, and she was sure, almost completely convinced that the brunette wanted the same thing she did. Her heavy breathing gave her away, her eyes dancing between her mouth and hers.

Juliana had already risked everything by returning to that place the night before, fighting against what she considered to be the best and correct thing to do, listening exclusively to what her body dictated and not logic. What she was about to do was just one more step, the last stage, the final hurdle in her plan that she had to overcome.

She approached, as slow as possible to give Valentina time and space to avoid her if that was what she wanted. But she didn't move, she stayed in place when Juliana brought her hand up to her face, wedging it gently. She closed his eyes as the final invitation for Juliana to close the deal once and for all.

And then.

Three knocks on the door made her react, moving away from Juliana's mouth that was almost brushing hers. The brunette snorted audibly, incredulous at the awful timing of whoever was knocking at that precise moment. She rolled onto the bed, as she watched Valentina walk toward the door.

She heard her exchange a few words with whoever was on the other side, and came back to her after a few seconds, visibly upset. And Juliana wondered if it was because of what had just happened, rather what had not happened, or because of what the unfortunate person who had interrupted them had told her.

\- Mmm, it was ... it was Lucho. He needs me to… I have to go. Just that - She sat on the mattress, her back to Juliana, putting on her heels again.

Juliana watched her silently, worrying about the noticeable change in energy in the room. She was afraid she had ruined everything. She closed her eyes, cursing inwardly, before sitting up and mimicking Valentina. 

The brunette got up, walking away at a firm step and opening the door. And, just as she had done that first night, she turned in the middle of the doorway to look at her.

\- I hope that fate and the keys will cross us in a month - She told her and left, leaving Juliana without a doubt that she was falling completely in love with Valentina Carvajal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took me so long. I am working on so many things at the same time that I can't even sit just to translate. I'll do my best to work on the rest of the chapters at once, so I can upload them with very little time between the updates.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> First part of a story that will have 6 chapters. Each one will be inspired by a song.
> 
> Let's chat on Twitter: @Maca_Reynolds.


End file.
